


#IronDaddySpiderMummy

by bessiez394



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, chips ahoy, emojis, guys being husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessiez394/pseuds/bessiez394
Summary: Starker Slice Of Life. Peter Appears On A Day Time Chat Show. Proceeds To Trend On Twitter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	#IronDaddySpiderMummy

Everybody had their preconceived notions about Tony and Peter… the age gap, the wealth gap, and the power dynamic didn’t help one bit with that.

But Peter waited till he was 22 before he even began thinking about asking Tony out, and he was 24 when they had even a remote semblance of a relationship.

So while the world media was decidedly making a huge spectacle about IronMan’s new SpiderTwink, Tony and Peter would read the hate tweets and laugh… their relationship was based on mutual respect and pure, simple, stupid… love. Their collective conscience was clear.

Things became better because the general public has the attention span of a six-year-old with ADHD, so everyone moved on with their life, and Tony & Peter moved into normalcy even the mundane.

Pepper had clocked Peter’s likeability factor way before he had officially joined the Avengers, so she was delighted when Peter agreed to do more media appearances for Stark Industries’ new bio-chem division. It was mostly just business news shows in the beginning, but then it was morning shows. Then Stephen Colbert wanted him to come on and do a science experiment on-air, and then all of a sudden, he was on Sesame Street, teaching Grover how photosynthesis works.

It was great because it served a dual purpose, great publicity for SI, and greasing the wheels on Morgan’s adoption application.

Morgan was light of their lives and complete and utter genius in her own right… more towards biology than mechanics, but both her Dad’s were immensely proud.

Morgan’s interest in science is what led to Peter taking a greater interest in making science education more accessible to children all over the world. It was a cause that Peter was very proud of, and Tony was genuinely supportive of.

So Peter wrote a children’s book, a story about a young adventurer named Morgan who saved the world with her friends help using science, it was an immediate bestseller.

It was during the press tour for the book that Peter found himself being questioned about something that had not been under the media scrutiny for a while now… his relationship with Tony.

“Now I know you’re here the promote the book, and it is a fantastic book! But I’ve gotta ask, what’s it like to be married to Iron Man?” Ellen DeGeneres asked, much to the delight of her studio audience.

And Peter immediately blushed obviously but answered truthfully- “It’s… perfect, it’s a dream come true. I honestly can’t believe it sometimes.” The audience aww’ed appropriately.

“Really? So, you’re still pretty smitten by him?” asked Ellen

“Oh definitely… sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, to drink water or something and then I just see him, lying next to me and seriously imagine it, just Tony Stark, lying next to you…” the audience cheered and hooted at that and Peter continued “I just stare at him sleeping sometimes… I can’t help it. It’s very creepy, and he has repeatedly asked me to stop.” The audience and Ellen laughed at Peter’s cheekiness.

“So, what would he be doing right about now?” She asked. They were clearly on the topic of Tony now, but that was also Peter’s favorite subject, so he didn’t exactly mind.

“Oh he’s either with our Morgan or in the lab” he guessed

“Could we text him something? If he responds by the end of the segment, then y’all will be certified ‘Ellen’s Relationship Goals’ the time to beat is Ashton Kutcher and Mila Kunis, cuz’ she responded to him within 3 minutes and 20 seconds.” Ellen was throwing down the gauntlet, but Peter was not one to back down.

“Okay… wow, this is too much pressure, but okay. What do you want me to text him?”

“Daddy!” Someone yelled out from the back row of the audience, and it made everybody crack up.

“Haha hell yeah! Make it kinky, let’s see if he’ll be kinky too!” Ellen crowed

Peter was laughing, and with both the audience as well as Ellen cheering him on, Peter pulled out his phone and fired off the text as soon as the cameraman had a good shot of his phone screen.

Peter: Daddy ;)

Tony, of course, replied within a minute.

Tony: Mummy! :p

While it was not the raunchiness that the audience was hoping for, they loved it completely nonetheless… giggling and cheering, but Ellen was definitely disappointed by Tony’s vanilla reply.

Peter: No you ruined it

Peter: You were supposed to reply with something kinky and spicy you’ve disappointed Ellen now :(

The audience and Ellen were both delighted by this peek into their domestic life.

Tony: Tell her about that time I ate an entire bag of chips ahoy while we were *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* that was kinky 8)

Peter: No babe that was just crumbly -_-

Needless to say, #IronDaddySpiderMummy trended for a long time after along with #Ironcinnamonroll

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and get a hug/kiss/high-five/enthusiastic wave in return.


End file.
